


Close To Home

by Liza1031



Series: K-S-H-C One-Shots (glee) [27]
Category: Glee
Genre: Anderson-Hummel Child - Freeform, Anderson-Hummel Family, Drugs, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Glee - Freeform, Husbands, Klaine, Love, M/M, Marriage, Original Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel Child(ren), Parents Blaine Anderson & Kurt Hummel, Protective Sebastian Smythe, Teen Angst, Teen fic, Teenagers, college party, parents!klaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:26:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28140861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liza1031/pseuds/Liza1031
Summary: Lizzie goes behind her parents back and attends a college party, resulting in a night she'll never forget.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Series: K-S-H-C One-Shots (glee) [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059374
Kudos: 2





	Close To Home

“And you’re sure you have everything you’ll need?” Kurt asks his sixteen year old daughter while leaning against the doorframe to her room.

“Yes, mom. I have clothes for the weekend, toiletries, chargers, wallet in case we go shopping, and some snacks.” Lizzie says as she does one more mental checklist before closing her bag.

“Alright.” Kurt sighs as his daughter turns off her bedroom light. “Is her mom picking you up or do we have to drop you off?”

“Uh, her mom is picking us up. In fact she should be here soon.” Lizzie says checking the time on her phone then looks back up at Kurt. “Relax, mom. I’m gonna be fine. I’m sixteen years old.”

“I know, but you never know what could happen. People here are crazy and I don’t want you guys getting hurt.”

“It’s just a sleepover.”

“I know, I know. Sorry.” Lizzie smiles and gets a text on her phone from Tasha letting her know she was here.

“That’s my ride.” She puts on her jean jacket and stuffs her phone into her back pocket. “Bye mom.” She hugs her mom and kisses his cheek then goes over to the living room, doing the same to her dad.

“Bye daddy.”

“Bye sweetheart. Be safe, okay?”

“Always.” Blaine smiles at his daughter as she walks to the front door.

“If you need us just give us a call, alright?”

“I will.” She opens the door and says bye once more before walking down the hall. She gets in the elevator and rides down to the lobby where her friend was waiting.

When she arrived on the main floor, Tasha was standing there with a smile on her face. She greets her friend and takes her bag as they make their way out to her mom’s car which she was driving.

“Who else are you picking up?”

“Gabby. We’re gonna drop our stuff off at her place then we’re heading uptown.”

“Can’t wait.” Lizzie smiles as she buckles herself in. Tasha turns up the radio as they drive through the streets of New York City getting to their other friends apartment. Luckily, her building came with an underground garage so Tasha parked the car and they made their way up to the fifth floor.

Lizzie, Tasha, and Gabby all undressed in Gabby’s room as they were wearing their party clothes underneath their jeans and shirts. Lizzie had no idea how she did it, but she was able to get away without her parents questioning. She wore a black cropped tank top with black ripped jeans and black chunky heels. She loved her outfit as did her friends since they were pretty much wearing the same thing.

The three of them styled their hair, put on some more makeup than what they were wearing then added a few other accessories before they were ready.

Tasha took one more look at herself in the mirror then turned to her friends.

“Are we ready?” She asks.

“Hell yeah!” Gabby says and Lizzie nods and grabs her wristlet and phone.

They all leave Gabby’s place and take the Subway to NYU. Tasha checked her phone for the address and they navigated their way to the where this college party was happening. She had her ways of finding out information from the seniors at their school so of course they were going to crash it, plus it gives them a glimpse of what the future may hold if the three of them attend college together.

They arrive at the place and all smile at each other before walking in through the blacked out doors. Lizzie follows her friends as they walk in and look around at the large crowd of people in front of them.

“This is going to be epic.”

**\---**

Lizzie was having the time of her life with Tasha and Gabby.

The three of them were dancing, drinking, and having a blast together. A few people from school recognized them and hung out with them for a bit before going off to do their own thing.

While Lizzie was dancing with Gabby, a boy caught her eye. He looked about twenty-ish and was wearing a navy blue polo shirt with black pants. Not the ideal party attire but you know how those frat boys are. She smiled at the boy as he made his way over to her.

He grabbed her hand and pulled her close to him so that he was right next to her ear.

“What’s your name?” He asks, loud enough over the music.

“Lizzie. What’s yours?” She asks and continues to dance while Gabby gives her a thumbs up.

“Mason.” He starts to dance with her and puts his hand on her hips. “You’re very beautiful by the way.”

Lizzie got an adrenaline rush as this boy was moving closer to her as they danced together. She tried to show no fear and just went along with it. They kept on dancing to the beat and once the song ended, Mason grabbed her hand and pulled her away from the dance floor.

“Wait! Where are we going?” She asks and pulls her hand away.

“I want to show you something.” He says holding his hand out again. “Trust me.”

She looks down at his hand then up into his beautiful green eyes. She smiles and takes his hand as he leads her down a tight hallway filled with more people and closed doors. They make their way to the door at the end and he opens it, letting Lizzie walk in first.

“Wow, is this your room?” She asks and slowly sits herself on his bed.

“Yeah. It’s not much but it’s something.” He says and grabs a beer from a cooler for her.

She takes it and opens it up, some spilling onto her dress but she quickly sips it which Mason found funny. He joined her on his bed and the two began to talk as they drank.

After about two hours of talking, Lizzie was on her fourth beer while Mason was only on his second. However, Lizzie isn’t drunk just a bit buzzed. She laid on Mason’s bed staring up at the posters pinned over his bed of some band he likes.

“So what are your plans for the future?” Mason asks.

He got up and stood by his dresser preparing some drinks for them.

“I don’t even know.” She sighs and looks over at what Mason was doing. He opened the top drawer and pulled out a packet of pills. Her eyes widened as she sat up and got off his bed.

“Hey, what’s the rush? We’re having a good time right?”

“Uh y-yeah.” She stutters and finds her way to the door. “I-I’m g-gonna go find m-my friends.”

She twists the knob but Mason grabs her arm, squeezing it, bringing her close to his face.

“You’re not going anywhere!” He spat.

Lizzie didn’t hesitate and balled her fist, punching him right in the nose. He fell back and dropped a few things on his way down. He laid there holding his now bloody and broken nose while Lizzie ran out of his room and back into the crowd of people.

“Hey!” Mason shouts.

She turned back to see he got up and was standing there swaying on his feet.

“Shit.” She runs and pulls out her phone. Everything was a bit blurry from the alcohol and she was starting to feel it set in. “Um.” She knew if she called her parents she’d be dead so she knew only one more person she could trust to come get her. She pressed on his contact and typed out her message practically misspelling nearly every word. Once it was sent, she shoved her phone back into her pocket and tried to find her friends but they were nowhere in sight.

Mason attempted to get to Lizzie but she left the party and waited near the doors of the building for her uncle.

Ten minutes later, she spotted Sebastian coming around the corner with his hands in the pockets of his jacket.

“Lizzie?” He questions.

She runs to him and wraps her arms around him, crying into his chest.

“You okay?” He asks and wraps his arms around his niece, protectively. She shakes her head against his chest and is trembling. “C’mon, let’s get out of here. You’re okay, baby. No one’s gonna hurt you.”

The two of them walk down the street to the subway station and take it downtown where Sebastian’s apartment was. But, they weren’t going there right away. Instead, they walked into a 24 hour diner. He ordered two coffees and a cheeseburger meal for his niece knowing she needed some food in her system.

Lizzie had her head down on the table with her eyes closed as she processed that she could’ve easily been raped tonight.

When her food came, she looked up and saw her uncle staring at her with a small smile on his face.

“Do you want to talk about it?” He asks

She shrugs and sighs as she gets the ketchup.

“I don’t know what I was thinking Uncle Bas. I guess I should’ve been more careful.” She frowned.

“Sweetie, I understand wanting to go to parties and have fun but you have got to be more careful. You’re lucky you got out when you did.”

“I know. I wasn’t thinking.” She took a bite of her burger and chewed away since she hadn’t eaten all night. “I shouldn’t have gone. I knew it was a bad idea.”

“Don’t beat yourself up over it, kiddo. You and your friends just wanted to have fun tonight, it’s understandable you guys just have to be more careful.”

She nodded while listening to her uncle and ate a majority of her food before sitting back in the booth with her arms crossed over her abdomen.

“My parents are gonna kill me.” She yawns and rubs her face.

“I already texted your dad so they know and have agreed to just let you stay with me for the night then they’ll come get you tomorrow.”

“Okay.”

She eats some more fries then Sebastian pays and they walk over to his apartment. He made up the guest bedroom for her and provided her with some of his old clothes to wear for the night. She quickly got into bed and passed out right away.

**-Next Morning-**

“Oh god.” Lizzie groaned and pulled her head out of the toilet. She got hit with another wave of nausea and went forward once more emptying out her system.

“Let it all out, Liz.” Sebastian held her hair back and was rubbing her back. He had a glass of water and an Advil ready for her on the counter.

Lizzie threw up a few more times and her stomach was settled for now. She took the water and Advil then opened a new toothbrush so she could brush her teeth.

When she was done in the bathroom, she joined her uncle out in his living room and sat on the couch next to him while checking her phone. She had dozens of texts from Tasha and Gabby both worried about her, asking where she was, and apologizing over and over again.

She let them know she was okay and that nothing was their fault. They were still cool and agreed to talk about in person whenever Lizzie had the chance knowing she’ll probably be grounded until she’s thirty.

Around 10:30, there was a knock on his door. They both looked at each other knowing who it was. Sebastian went to go answer it while Lizzie held her breath. He opened the door and her mother barged in going straight to his daughter.

Kurt quickly pulled his daughter into his arms and hugged her to his chest.

“Thank god you’re okay.” He sighs while holding his baby. “What the hell were you thinking?”

“Mom, please don’t yell. I have a headache.” She says and they sit back down on the couch.

“I’ll leave you guys alone for a minute.” Sebastian says and goes into his room while Blaine joins his family on the couch.

“Lizzie, you could’ve gotten hurt or raped or-I know mom.” She cuts Kurt off and sighs. “I know, I wasn’t thinking. I’m sorry. I just thought we were going to have fun but I guess not.”

“Well you thought wrong! Not only that, you lied to us Lizzie. How do you think that makes us feel knowing we can’t trust our own daughter?”

“I know.” She whines. “I’m sorry.” Tears glistened in her eyes and Kurt’s heart tweaked seeing his baby so upset.

“Look, daddy and I aren’t mad at you. We’re disappointed that you lied to us and went to that party. But we’re glad you’re safe and okay. We love you Lizzie.” He pulls her into his arms again and holds her while kissing her head. “You did the right thing calling Uncle Bas.” He says while rubbing his daughter’s back.

“I’m really sorry mom. I didn’t mean to upset you guys, I promise I’ll be honest with you from now on.”

“It’s okay, baby.” Kurt smiles and tucks a piece of her tangled hair behind her ear. “But you’re still grounded for a month.”

“I kinda figured.”

“And we’ll be taking your phone and laptop away as well.” Blaine adds.

“I deserve it.” She says and gives her dad a hug. “I’m sorry daddy.”

“It’s okay. We’re just glad you’re okay. Have you talked to your friends at all?”

“Yeah, they’re all home and safe as well.”

“Hmm, well at least none of your guys got seriously hurt.” Kurt adds.

The three of them stand up and Sebastian comes back out from his room. “Is everything okay here?”

“Yes, everything’s fine.” Lizzie smiles and goes to give her uncle a hug. “Thanks for picking me up and letting me crash.”

“Anytime, Liz.” He hugs his niece and kisses the top of her head.

She turned back to her parents and was ready to go but Kurt stopped her, “I brought you some clothes.”

“Thanks mom.” She kisses his cheek and runs to the bathroom to go change while the three adults stand together in the living room.

“Gotta love teenagers.”


End file.
